


Open Happiness

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, PWP, Slight sap, bringing a camera in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6543970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are both pros and cons dating a photography major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Title from that coca cola song.  
> Written for Seokmonster's 2016 round.

There are both pros and cons dating a photography major, Minseok muses, thinking of the countless pictures Seokjin has framed and hung on the wall in their apartment. Minseok isn't a big fan of overly decorated walls and would rather have nothing on his walls, but he can't refuse Seokjin's big, pleading eyes and those thick, pink lips pouting at him if he so much as _thinks_ about saying no. Seokjin has told him that it's okay if he says no. Minseok lives there too after all; however, the smile he gets in return brightens the entire room and Minseok can't find it in himself to say no. 

It does help that Seokjin's pictures are beautiful. Minseok can't explain the composition and the angles of it all - he's a dance major after all but they are beautiful. Some of them are of Minseok, some of them are of Minseok and Seokjin and some of them are of Seokjin's friends. Minseok's favorite, secretly, is a picture that Seokjin has taken of Minseok, Seokjin and their kitten Rap Monster (named by Seokjin's friend Taehyung). Rap Monster and Minseok asleep and Seokjin kind of curled around them at a weird angle, looking down at the two of them. Sappy but beautiful. In a weird way, having the pictures on the walls makes the apartment feel like home. He can't imagine the apartment without them. 

Much like he can't imagine himself without Seokjin. 

To be honest there aren't _really_ any cons dating Seokjin. Minseok loves him. Loves Seokjin and his weird antics - like cooking at 4 am, that week when he took up knitting - and also his urges to decorate their apartment with pictures. 

Seokjin does rarely do anything without his camera. He's often seen with his camera bag slung over his shoulders, ready to take pictures every time and anytime. Seokjin is absolutely fearless, stopping old ladies and teenage boys and girls alike, moms with trams and business men with suitcases to take pictures. Most of them aren't regular portraits. Minseok has seen fingers curled around a cigarette, moles on pinkies, squashed flowers in sweaty palms, baby curls falling over shoulders. Seokjin sees everything as something that possibly could be developed in a dark room and framed. 

So of course Seokjin doesn't hesitate when his face is between Minseok's legs, lips leaving soft, fluttery kisses up Minseok's flushed, hard cock. He stops kissing, lets out a soft chuckle. Minseok does maybe, _maybe_ fuck up into thin air, whines. And it's unfair, Minseok thinks, when Seokjin smiles at him, all warm and _loving_ before asking him boldly, a boyish glint in his eyes. 

"Hyung, can I take pictures of you?" 

Minseok can't say no. Seokjin knows this but still asks. Minseok loves him. 

Seokjin rests his warm cheek against Minseok's thigh, tilting his head just so that his auburn bangs fall partly into his eyes, giving him a young, mischievous look. Seokjin's bangs, hair have gotten long and gives him a slightly ruffled look. Auburn locks stick to the sides of Seokjin's cheeks, curls slightly from the moisture. Trembling slightly, Minseok raises his left arm, stretches forward so he can tuck some of Seokjin's hair behind one ear, brush his bangs away from his face. Minseok traces Seokjin's eyebrows, cheekbones, lips with his fingers, barely brushing over Seokjin's skin.

"Why?" Minseok asks eventually, hand coming to cup Seokjin's cheek. 

"Because you're beautiful. I want to capture this moment forever, hyung," Seokjin says easily. Not breaking their eye contact, Seokjin's fingers curl around the base of Minseok's cock, a sly grin on his face as he slowly continues what he started 20 minutes earlier. 

"Seokjin-" Minseok is rudely cut off by Seokjin mouthing over the seam of his balls, carefully sucking the skin into his mouth, tonguing over it afterwards. 

"Please, _hyung_ ," Seokjin says against the skin of Minseok's inner thigh, sending vibrations akin to flames up his body. Seokjin has him wrapped around his pinky already and Minseok aims to tell him so, but finds it terribly hard to speak when Seokjin spreads his legs wider, pushes them up to be able to press his lips against Minseok's rim. ¨

"You're not playing fair!" Minseok says through clenched teeth. Even though he's unable to see Seokjin's face, Minseok knows he's smiling, pleased. Seokjin continues with his ministrations; his hot tongue pressing heavily against his rim. "Seokjin!" 

Minseok isn't sure if he's supposed to fuck up into Seokjin's fist or press back against Seokjin's lips. Seokjin makes the decision for him when he pulls back with a final lick that runs from his rim, up over his balls and up the shaft of his cock, finalizing it with a soft press of his lips to the flushed head of his cock. 

“Was that a yes, hyung?” Seokjin asks. Judging by the way the corners of his lips twitch, Minseok wonders if Seokjin fights not to grin. 

“If it gets me off before I have to retire, yes,” Minseok mumbles, looking in a completely different direction so Seokjin won’t see the color rush to Minseok’s cheeks. He’s absolute trash for Seokjin, a push over with no spine. 

Seokjin beams at him. Minseok watches as he scrambles to his knees, briefly leaning over Minseok’s body to press a soft, quick kiss against Minseok’s lips before making to sprint out of the room to look for his camera. Or at least that’s what Minseok thought he was. Seokjin doesn’t get out of the bed at all, simply lifts up the baby blue sheets on Minseok’s side of the bed and digs out his SLR. It’s not sporting the regular lens that Minseok is most used to see on Seokjin’s camera. It’s new and slightly different, smaller also, maybe. 

“You planned this,” Minseok accuses, eyes narrowing at Seokjin who smiles a genuine, _warm_ smile back at Minseok, looking like innocence itself. Minseok watches, tummy fluttering as Seokjin’s deft fingers remove the cap from the tip of the lens. The cap itself is quickly forgotten somewhere between the sheets, but the lens is pointed in Minseok’s direction.

“Hey!”

Click. Click. Seokjin snaps three pictures in quick succession, mumbles to himself as his fingers work the wheels and the buttons of the camera. The only camera Minseok knows how to use is the one on his Samsung phone so he has no idea what makes Seokjin’s eyebrows furrow. 

“It’s the light,” Seokjin informs him while he lifts the camera and snaps yet another picture, the furrow between his eyebrows smoothing out. “Perfect.” 

Minseok’s heart pounds loudly in his chest as Seokjin settles the camera gently down next to Minseok’s spread thighs before laying down between Minseok’s legs again, quickly picking up where he left off. And it’s easy, so _easy_ for Minseok to forget the looming threat of the camera when Seokjin fits his lips over Minseok’s cock. Seokjin’s plush, red lips stretching to accommodate the girth of Minseok’s cock as he easily takes him inch by inch. 

It feels like he’s ripped apart by the seams, his spine curling off the bed as Seokjin’s tongue presses hot and heavy against the thick vein running up on the side of his cock. Feels like fireworks crackling through his nervous system, his skin _buzzing_ with every swirl of Seokjin’s tongue, every wet noise rams through him like a freight train. 

The sounds Seokjin makes are obscene; wet, loud. To Minseok they feel so much louder than they probably are; as if there were speakers booming them throughout the otherwise quiet room. Minseok feels rather than sees the slickness that is the mix of Seokjin's spit and Minseok's precome trickle down the length of his cock. Seokjin's mouth is probably a slick mess - the wetness of them trickling down his chin as well. Minseok groans, bucks up into Seokjin's warm, welcoming mouth. The imagery is driving him insane - he _can't_ look. 

His skin pebbles, the fine hair covering his body curls upwards when Minseok hears the familiar click of the shutter of Seokjin's camera. Another one follows shortly as Seokjin continues to work his sinful mouth over Minseok's cock. Seokjin makes to pull off and Minseok whines. Color spills over his cheek, chest at the sound of his own voice, but he's so hard, so _close_. 

A slightly cold hand presses his hips down, thumb running over the sharp jut of his hipbone. Seokjin pulls completely off Minseok with a last press of lips against the crown of Minseok's cock. The soft chuckle he lets out wafts over the wet head, sending a soft gasp out through Minseok's lips. 

"You're so beautiful, hyung," Seokjin croons at him, his usually dulcet voice rougher. The sound of the shutter comes once, twice more. Minseok squirms, feels slightly uncomfortable - like a beetle put under a magnifying glass. Exposed. 

"Seokjin," Minseok groans, opens his eyes slightly, looking through small slits as the tries to figure what Seokjin is up to. Minseok immediately regrets it, closing his eyes quickly when he sees Seokjin lying between Minseok's thighs, the lens of the camera directed up his body. Click. Something heavy rests on his thighs, but Minseok keeps his eyes closed, focuses on breathing through his mouth, fighting down the flush he feels permanently settling in his skin. 

There's a soft sound of a cap - the only warning Minseok gets before there are two fingers gently probing at his rim, Seokjin's mouth back on his perineum, tongue licking firmly up the seam until Seokjin's nose pokes Minseok's balls. Seokjin applies more pressure to the fingers fluttering over Minseok's pucker until it gives and they slide rather easily into him. They had sex the evening before and Minseok is still a bit stretched from when he rode Seokjin just hours earlier. 

Seokjin knows how to take Minseok apart, gently, with his fingers. Knows where to press, where to push and manages to turn Minseok into putty just with his hands. All while he keeps taking _pictures_. Minseok doesn't understand what it is to take pictures of but figures that as long as Seokjin keeps fucking him with his fingers, he doesn't mind much. 

Minseok isn't sure how long he lies there, how many fingers Seokjin is fucking him with. All he feels is slow, burning tongues of pleasure consuming his body, laying claim on him until all Minseok can think, feel, _want_ is Seokjin. 

"Hyung," Seokjin's voice is close. Minseok dares to open his eyes, goes immediately cross-eyed when he tries to look at Seokjin's face. 

"Hyung I want to fuck you," Seokjin says softly, long fingers slipping into his hair, pushing his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. He puts some distance between them so neither of them are cross-eyed anymore. A garbled noise erupts from Minseok's mouth, fingers scrambling for purchase until they end up curled around the nape of Seokjin's neck, pulling him down to slot their lips together.

The sight of Seokjin flushed, lips slick, eyes shiny is too much. Minseok is already buried deep in affection, love for Seokjin and he doesn't understand how Seokjin can make his heart flutter as if they were still in their early dating phase.

"Fuck me," Minseok huffs against Seokjin's lips, leans up to nip at his bottom lip once. Seokjin beams, kisses back before he retreats between Minseok's legs. 

And Seokjin lets his camera lie forgotten next to them as he falls into the cradle of Minseok's legs. Gently, softly, Seokjin slides inch by inch into Minseok; cock slick with lube as he fills Minseok up, sending soft gasps of air through Minseok's mouth. Seokjin's fingers card through Minseok's hair softly, gently untangling the small knots to smooth out his hair. He seems to be in no rush as he touches Minseok's face with soft yet meaningful touches.

They both cling to each other, curl in against each other's bodies when Seokjin finally pulls out, only to fuck back in. He fills Minseok wonderfully, sends pleasure shooting up his spine, raking through his body. Seokjin knows just how to tilt his hips, curve his back to pull the sweetest moans out of Minseok's mouth, only to swallow them as they enters his own. 

It's like this both of them comes, pressed together, Seokjin's cock buried inside Minseok. None of them knows where they end and the other one begins. Like this they are one. Both of their names are painted on the walls in the color of each other's voices. Knuckles white, hips stuttering as they declare countless times that they _love_.

Picture perfect.


End file.
